


What the Hail?

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Weather, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is extremely unimpressed by hail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hail?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm banning Lysander, he's the worst.

They had been walking for over two hours when it started to rain. Dorian sulked, but was willing to put up with the mild annoyance for the way the rain made Lysander smile up at the sky. When the rain turned hard, Dorian was forced to revaluate his position. 

“It’s almost summer!” Dorian complained from the rear of the group. “This weather is completely unreasonable.”

“I’m sure telling it that will make it behave more to your liking,” Cassandra said, rolling her eyes.

“What even is this? This isn’t rain surely?” Dorian asked, ignoring Cassandra’s comment entirely.

“It’s hail, Sparkler.” Varric said, who while hunching over himself to protect his exposed chest looked delighted at Dorian’s horror.

“Hail?” Dorian frowned. “Kaffas.”

One hand came up to cover his bare shoulder with a slight hiss as one of the pieces of hail hit the exposed skin. It wasn’t exactly life threatening but it hurt more than it really had any right to. He raised is other hand to catch some of the falling hail in his hand, staring at it incredulously. 

“Is this ice? What sort of place are we in that that ice falls from the sky!” He demanded, throwing the white ball to the ground in disgust.

He swore again, yelping and pulling his shoulders up, trying to protect himself.

“Going down the back of your robes?” Lysander asked, appearing at his side.

“This isn’t funny,” Dorian hissed, scowling. He had no hood to pull up over himself and while he was slowly adjusting his clothing for the rain, he hadn’t taken into account that weather like this even existed. He had made peace with being wet some of the time, but he didn’t remember signing up for being pelted with ice.

“Are you sure?” Lysander asked, “I think it’s at least a little funny.”

He was completely unconcerned as the hail bounced harmlessly off his leather coat. Dorian threw him a filthy look.

“Come here,” Lysander said taking pity on Dorian after a few more minutes of Dorian swearing under his breath and hunching over himself, flinching whenever a particular large stone hit his bare shoulder or head, or when one slid down the back of his robes.

Dorian looked at him mistrusting for a moment before accepting Lysander’s hand and allowed Lysander to tug him close. Lysander pulled him into a quick kiss before shrugging off his coat and offering it to Dorian.

Dorian hesitated, giving half formed reasons why he couldn’t possibly take the coat all while Lysander continued to hold it out to him, one eyebrow raised, hail bouncing off his head.

“Will you just take it so we don’t have to listen to your complaining?” Cassandra called back from the front. She had pulled up the hood of her own cloak, and was even holding her shield over her head to protect her.

Dorian took, the coat, pulling it on, sighing at the ambient warmth left by Lysander. Lysander stepped forward to pull up the hood, smiling down at Dorian, one hand cupping the side of Dorian’ face. Lysander’s fingers were cold, against his skin but Dorian couldn’t bring himself to mind.

The coat hung a little loose on his shoulders and the sleeves covered more of his hand than he liked, but it protected him from the hail, and if he tucked his chin to his chest he was almost warm.

“Thank you, Sander,” he said, and Lysander dropped his hand from Dorian’s face, and fell into step beside him.

“Is everyone happy how,” Varric asked.

“I’m not,” Lysander announced, “someone stole my coat.”

Dorian shoved him.

“I’m officially the worst influence over,” Lysander informed the others, “I’ve reduced the Scion of House Pavus to punching his problems like a common thug.”

“I’ll set you on fire if that would make you happier,” Dorian said, drily. 

Lysander laughed, and pressed a quick kiss to Dorian’s cheek before running ahead to try and convince Cassandra to let him hide under her shield with her.

Dorian watched him with a half smile and questioned his life choices.

Lysander returned only a moment later, Cassandra’s shield held over his head, smirking triumphantly. The hail bounced loudly, but more importantly, harmlessly, of the metal shield. Lysander dropped back into step beside Dorian, close enough to bring Dorian under the makeshift shelter.

Lysander’s shoulder bumped Dorian’s on ever other step.

“You two are sickening,” Varric informed them. Cassandra was still walking on a head of them, and Varric was in the middle. He was now suffering the most from the weather but he seemed entertained enough by Lysander and Dorian to get past it.

Lysander raised two fingers and pulled a face, and Varric snorted, returning to facing the road. 

“You actually like this weather don’t you,” Dorian asked, although he was clearly less miserable now he was better protected.

Lysander shrugged. “I don’t mind it, as long as I’m dressed appropriately,” he gave Dorian a meaningful look. “Besides, it certainly has its advantages.” He nudged Dorian’s shoulder

“Oh,” Dorian purred, catching on quickly. “And just what advantages are those exactly?”

Lysander smirk gave way to a fond smile.

“You are always more cuddly when you’re wet, sometimes you even sit on my lap,” Lysander said. “I’m almost convinced that you only keep me around to keep you warm. Not that I’m complaining, I’ve been used for my body before.” Lysander grinned again, even has he tried to keep his tone mock upset.

Dorian reached out and laced his fingers together with Lysander’s before tucking both their hands into the pocket of Lysander’s coat.

“It certainly doesn’t hurt,” Dorian agreed.

Cassandra’s noise of disgust carried all the way back to Lysander and Dorian. 

“Make those noises all you like!” Lysander shouted. “We all know you’ll read Varric’s book when he publishes an epic romance series about us.

“Who says I’m going to write a book about you?” Varric asked, gracefully allowing Cassandra to stomp away from the conversation again, flushing red.

“Please, I’m adorable. You won’t be able to help yourself,” Lysander said, half going to make a dismissive gesture, with the hand not holding the shield, but Dorian tightened his grip, and Lysander didn’t bother to tug against it.

“No one will be writing books about us,” Dorian said firmly, “no matter how handsome a couple we make. Now, can we please focus on actually making it to camp before the Ferelden weather kills me?”

“Says the man in my coat,” Lysander grumbled, but he squeezed Dorian’s fingers with his own.


End file.
